Man of Honor
by Edward Anthony Mason Cullen
Summary: All human Edward didn't plan on falling in love with Bella, but he did. With his feelings for Bella, finding out she's getting married hurts him even more. Can he bare threw the pain or will he lose Bella forever?
1. Dry hump the roommate

**A/N: So I decided to make a new and (hopefully) better story. Everyone is human and this story was an idea I got off of the movie Made of Honor. Great movie and I hope this story is just as good. **

_Man of Honor_

_Chapter 1: Dry hump the roommate_

_EPOV_

**6 years ago**

_The Halloween party spread around the Ampa Theater at my college. Every where I looked I saw who I was interested in seeing… GIRLS. I was a happy man. Every girl was wearing something tiny that was barely covering any of their body. _

_The music blared out of the speakers and filled my ears with a familiar tune. I strutted threw the crowed, my footing keeping up with the beet. I admired the splendor of girls dancing and moving in groups. _

_Throughout my college years, I preyed on girls ranging from freshmen to seniors. Age didn't mater as long as they looked good and satisfied me I would be okay. _

"_Hey Bill," A group of girls waved at me. I had come to the party dressed as Bill Clinton. It would make it easier for Tanya, my current object of sexual amusement, to see me. _

"_Hey ladies," I said as I found Tanya dancing with her friends. _

"_Hey Bill," Tanya said seductively. She slipped her hand in my pocket and dropped her dorm room keys in my pocket. _

"_Well thank you Tanya," I imitated Bill Clinton's voice and stressed Tanya's name. I looked away for a moment and then I didn't see her anymore._

"_Tanya, Tanya?" I asked as I turned in a circle. I was startled when I saw someone dressed as Hilary Clinton in front of me._

"_Oh shit, it's Hilary!" I yelled as I turned to walk away. I continued my strut into the building. People making out lined the hallway and made it hard to squeeze threw the small hall. What room did she say it was? 11 B, I think. I look at the closest door and found myself in luck. 11 B was right there. I pulled the keys and put my head close to the lock so I could see what I was doing. I pushed the door open and quickly shut it. I saw someone lying in the bed and figured it was Tanya already waiting for me._

"_Tanya, how'd you get up here so fast?" I whispered as I stripped of my clothes quickly. I could feel myself getting excited for the sexual contact. _

"_Oh boy have I got a secret for you," I laughed as I pulled the sheets up and lay down next to her. I rubbed up against her and she squirmed. Something about this didn't seem right. Her head turned around as she yanked off a sleeping mask. It wasn't Tanya! It was her roommate. She started to scream as she sprayed something in my eyes. I started screaming as the liquid seeped threw my mask and burnt my eyes. _

_I smacked my face in a useless attempt to stop the stinging. I ripped my mask of and continued to scream. I discovered I couldn't see anything at all._

"_I can't see!" I yelled as I heard her stop screaming. _

"_Who are you?!" She yelled at me. _

"_Where's Tanya?! What happened to Tanya?!" I screamed as my eyes continued to burn. _

"_How did you get in here?" she asked._

"_Tanya gave me the key!" I defended._

"_And she said it was okay to dry hump her roommate?!" She yelled as I felt something collide with my head._

"_I was looking for Tanya! She said you'd be at the library because you were a nerd who likes to read!" _

"_I am not a nerd!" She yelled in rage as something hit my head again._

"_What was that? Mace?!" I yelled as I rubbed my eyes. _

"_Moonlight Sparkle by Escada," She said as she sprayed it in the air again. She apologized as she helped me up. I pulled my pants and shirt back on as my vision started to come back. She helped me down to a sitting room near her bedroom. I went over to the sink and ran the water across my eyes as she did something. I sighed as I turned off the water and sat down in a chair. She finished poring a cup of coffee and burnt her fingers on the cup._

"_Damn it! I always do that." She complained as she put her burnt finger in her mouth. _

"_I've come up with a solution to that. Burning your fingers…" I said as I rubbed my eye again._

"_Oh really?" She asked sarcastically. I moved and sat on the couch next to her. She ran her fingers threw her brown hair as she sat back and looked at me with her large brown eyes._

"_Yea, I'm going to call it the 'coffee collar'. I'm going to make millions." Not that I don't already have that much. She didn't looked convinced._

"_Seriously, it's upstairs next to my Bono signature." I smiled. "You can look at it if you want." _

"_No thanks, I well aware of your reputation." She laughed freely._

"_My reputation, eh?" I was curious. _

"_You're a senior who prey's on freshmen and gets them to sleep with you. You've slept with half of my floor." She explained._

"_Well, half of your floor is made up of girls." I shrugged._

"_I can't believe you just admitted to that." She said disapprovingly. _

"_I believe in honesty. I like being straight forward. And look at you,"_

"_Look at me?!" She asked in confusion._

"_You have the doggy bowl look." I laughed._

"_So now you're calling me a dog?" She asked incredulously._

"_No, I'm not saying that. It's a theory I have. When a girl feels attraction to a guy, she gets this look. It's the look a dog gets right before you put a bowl of food in front of them. A look of sheer excitement overcomes their face." I told her. She looked at me with harsh but teasing eyes._

"_You are so rude. And you are psycho. Well you want me to be honest with you?" She asked. I got interested and sat up._

"_Yea," She stared me down._

"_Your eyes are too close together, your lips are too thin, and your ears are too big!" She said with a smile on her face. She continued, "And I feel bad for you that you have to validate your self by having meaningless, sport-sex with strange and insecure girls like Tanya. I would never have sex with you because I am above that." She smirked as she stood up and started to walk away. I felt amazed by this girl. _

"_Wow! Wait! That honesty was amazing. It almost felt as good as having sex but without the whole sexual part." I said as I caught up to her._

"_It did feel pretty good." She sighed in what seemed to be relief. _

"_No one has ever been that honest with me." I said._

"_It's called a friend." _

"_I'm Edward by the way." _

"_Bella," She sighed as she opened put her hand on the knob to her bedroom door._

"_You know, I can see threw your nightgown?" I said as I looked her over. Her mouth fell open and she threw the door open. Tanya was sitting on the bed looking like she was going to puke any second._

"_Edward, can I see your Bono autograph?" She slurred. She grabber her purse and threw up in it._

"_She's all yours." Bella laughed as she walked away._

"_Take a Tylenol Tanya." I sighed as I shut the door. I Ran off in the direction that Bella went. I found her easily._

"_Man, wont you quit following me?" She sighed in frustration._

"_Well I had a proposition for you." I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop._

"_Fine," She huffed as she crossed her arms. _

"_My room is two stories up, and since your roommate is drunk beyond belief, why don't you come stay with me?" I asked. Why was I doing this?_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Come on!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her to an elevator._

"_You suck," She mumbled as I laughed. We got up to my room and I walked into find Emmett and Rosalie making out on the couch. I slowly flipped on the lights. They quickly sat up. _

"_Hey bro!" Emmett yelled as he saw me._

"_Emmett, Rosalie," How awkward for poor Bella. _

"_Caught another fish?" Emmett winked. _

"_Whoa buddy! That's worse than you calling me a dog!" Bella exclaimed._

"_Oh, one that's not drunk? Shocker." Rosalie laughed as she fixed her make up._

"_No, this is Bella, Tanya's roommate. Bella needs a place to stay tonight so I said she could crash here." I explained._

"_Nothing sexual?" Emmett gasped. Couldn't I just have a friend that's a girl? _

"_Well, I'm not that desperate." Bella sighed. _

"_Hahaha! I like her!" Emmett threw his arm around Bella._

"_Make your self at home Bells." _

**Present:**

That's how Bella and I became friends. I was trying to get with Tanya and accidentally dry humped her roommate. _  
_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm going to put the playlist for my writing on my page soon. R&R**


	2. Our Sunday routine

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. I was happy to see you liked it. I forgot my disclaimer though, eek! So I'm going up to a place called Sugarloaf or something like that for the rest of the weekend, that's why I'm posting this tonight so you can surprise me with your wonderful reviews when I get back. Happy reading! (Happy New Year!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Made of Honor **

_Man of Honor_

_Chapter 2: Our Sunday routine_

_EPOV_

I woke up to the loud sounds of New York's morning routines. I looked around the room and tried to remember where I was. I looked at the girl next to me and remembered. Jessica was my once a week girl. Every Saturday we would get together and I'd still have me 'sport-sex' as Bella puts it. I picked up my watch and was shocked at the time.

"Oh no! I'm late!" I jumped out of the bed and started to get dressed. I woke Jessica up in the process.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked as I pulled on my shoes.

"Umm, no, I don't do back to backs." I had strange but well placed rules about dating. I never went out with a girl two days in a row. It just didn't seem right. They ended up being overbearing and annoying.

"Didn't we do that last night?" She asked as she touched my back.

"No," I replied quickly as I stood up. I gave her a meaningless and small kiss.

"See you next week!" I said as I basically ran out the door. I walked out into the warm summer air and took a deep breath. I loved New York in the summer. It was always so beautiful. I took in the bustling streets as I drove to the Starbucks that was closest to me. I had expected there to be a line but it actually wasn't too bad.

As the girl that was ordering turned around, she almost ran into me. She looked to be the type that was easy to get to go to bed with you. I could convince this girl in a heart beat if I wanted to.

"Sorry," She smiled as she walked away.

"What can I get you?" The woman behind the register asked me.

"I'll have a tall cappuccino and a Grande caramel cappuccino with no foam and extra caramel." She nodded as she walked away to make my order. When I got over to the waiting area, an elderly woman was about to grab her coffee.

"Oh, let me put a coffee collar on that for you," I said as I grabbed a collar and slipped it on for her.

"Well thank you!" Her voice shook slightly.

"Did you know that the person who invented these gets ten cents for every coffee collar used world wide?"

"You're kidding," She laughed.

"I am not," I smiled at the thought of making myself ten cents richer. I turned to get my own coffee when the girl from earlier handed me a cup.

"I think I grabbed your cup." She smiled at me.

"Oh, thanks." I grabbed the coffee and walked out to my car. I looked at the cup before I put it down. On the side of the cup was the name Lauren and her phone number.

"Hello Lauren," I smiled at the thought of actually being able to get her to sleep with me. I went over the speed limit trying to get to my destination faster.

Usually on Sundays, Bella and I had a routine we stuck too. I would bring her coffee, we would go to our favorite Italian restaurant, and then we would walk to our favorite bakery and then so what ever. I loved spending my weekends like this. Bella always knew how to keep me perfectly entertained, without the whole sex thing though.

When I arrived at Bella's work, I ran up the stairs and into the building. Bella worked for the museum. She repaired pieces of art that have been damaged or what not. I was free to walk into her working room because I was deemed special. Of course Bella was calling me stupid when she told the other workers I was 'special' but they all thought it was because I had good looks.

I walked into Bells work room to see her hunched over a table as she stroked a paint brush over an old piece of art.

"Good morning Isabella," I said as she turned to look at me. She hadn't changed much since college. Her hair was still long, think, and slightly curly. Her doe like eyes were less criticizing towards me now.

"Please don't call me that. It sounds so old." She grumbled as I handed her the coffee.

"Why? I like that name," I said as I looked down at the painting.

"That's because your name is Edward, one of the oldest names in the books." Her voice was always so relaxing to me.

"Well, I still like it," I mumbled before I took a sip of coffee.

"Whatever," She mumbled back.

"So, I made reservations," I told her.

"Perfect, I'm starving." She smiled brightly at me. We went back out to my car in a rush. Bella was evidently starving. When we finally made it to the restaurant, we were quickly given a seat.

"What can I get you?" our waiter asked.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli and a coke." Bella always ordered the same thing.

"I'll have the same." And I always ordered what she did. She walked away with our order.

"Who is Lauren?" Bella asked as she took off her coffee collar.

"Oh, I want that," I said as I grabbed it from her.

"A potential sex toy?" She asked.

"I wish you wouldn't say that, but yes."

"Why don't you call her?" Bella asked as we got our food.

"Because there is the 24 hour rule. If I call too soon, I seem desperate." I explained.

"But aren't you?" She laughed.

"Funny, but no. I very satisfied right now." She rolled her eyes as she forked another ravioli. We continued our random chit-chat like usual and took off for our bakery.

"What should I get this time Bella?" I asked. I always depended on her to tell me what to eat. She was like a staple in my life. She always picked everything for me and helped me to remember things.

"Hmmm, a cherry and almond bar?" She asked.

"No, come on Bella." I didn't feel a craving for that.

"Lemon and coconut cookie with white chocolate chips?" I shook my head.

"You are loosing the talent Bells." I grumbled as we entered the shop.

"Okay, okay, how about a strawberry and chocolate piece of cake with lemon filling," She exclaimed knowing she had me at the strawberry.

"Perfect Bella! You still have your talent."

"I could never lose my talent." She shrugged. After we ordered and got our food, I decided to bring up my uncles wedding to Bella. She hated going to my uncles weddings. He has been married 5 times. I was starting to get sick of the weddings myself. He always married the blonde gold diggers. I tried to show him this once but he said that they were the best in bed. I suppose that's where I got all of my sexual cravings from.

"So Bella," She stopped chewing.

"What?" She always knew when I wanted something.

"My uncles 6th wedding is coming up and I was wondering…"

"No, I'm not going this time." She sighed.

"Come on Bella!" I pleaded.

"Why not ask Lauren?" She said in a huff.

"Because, I don't want to bring her. Anyway, my uncle loves seeing you. The whole family is going to be there. It'll be fun, and this will be the last one I bring you to! I promise!" I pleaded as I smiled at her.

"This is the last time. And Emmett better not throw up on me again!" She threatened.

"Yes, thank you Isabella."

"Bella!" She basically yelled at me. I couldn't help but laugh at how upset she got about being using her full name. Bella really was something else.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. I probably wont put a new chapter up until next week. **


	3. Number six

**A/N:** **I'm very excited that you like this story. So on with the chapter. Happy reading**

* * *

_Man of Honor_

_Chapter 3: Number Six_

_EPOV_

Bella really didn't want to go to my uncle's wedding anymore than I did but I was happy she was coming with me. Between Emmett's 'jokes' and Alice's plans of taking Bella shopping, the so called blessed event was far from blessed for Bella and me.

I was supposed to pick Bella up at her apartment at noon. Of course the New York lunch rush was in progress, making it very difficult for me to get to Bella's apartment. She was more than likely going to be upset that I was late, like usual. When I finally made it to her building, I ran up the stairs to her apartment. I rang the doorbell three times, just to annoy Bella.

"Stop ringing my doorbell Edward!" Bella yelled threw the door. She came to the out a second later. She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a short and strapless Champaign colored dress the ended right at the knees. Her hair was pulled into a curly side ponytail. She was simply gorgeous.

"How'd you know it was even me?" I said trying to take my eyes off of her.

"You're the only person who can annoy me with my own doorbell." She frowned at me as she grabbed her wedding gift. She complained about me making her go to the wedding all the way there. She even complained as I turned off the car.

"Bella, just try to enjoy yourself!" I said as I looked at her. She sighed but nodded.

"Bella!" I looked over to see Emmett running over to the car.

"Man," Bella whined as he opened the car door and pulled her into a hug.

"Long time no talk little Bella," Emmett yelled in happiness.

"Yea, well I've been really busy," Bella said quickly. It's not that Bella doesn't like Emmett, he's just really childish.

"Bella!" Alice screamed as she threw her arms around poor Bells. "We must go shopping!" Bella's face fell.

"Why don't we go get our seats and we'll talk about this later." I suggested. Alice let Bella go and pouted.

'Thank you,' Bella mouthed to me. I couldn't help but smile. I escorted Bella into the church and we found seats in the front row.

"I wonder how weird this one is going to be." Bella laughed as she remembered the last wedding. The bride had done an Indian and cowboy themed wedding. It was a very unorthodox way to get married. We actually had to eat chili and corn at the wedding reception.

"I don't think it could get any weirder than the last one." I chuckled. The wedding march started and every one stood. All of the bridesmaids walked in and they looked normal.

"Looks pretty normal to me," I whispered in Bella's ear. She giggled. My heart swelled at the joyous sound. Then the bride walked by and Bella pressed her hand to her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. The dress had chunks of fabric cut out in strange shapes all over the torso.

"You spoke too soon," Bella said threw her hand. Other than the brides dress, everything was normal.

"How long are these vows?" I whispered to Bella. Someone shushed me.

"I don't know, but any longer and I might fall asleep." Bella said as she yawned at the end. The same person shushed us again.

"You can't fall asleep silly Bella." I laughed.

"Sure I can." She argued with me as we ignored the shushing.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to enjoy the wedding!" An older man said from behind us. We turned to look at him.

"What does it matter, you know he's going to have another sooner or later!" I retorted.

"Young people these days." An older woman shook her head.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said. The bride looked very reluctant to kiss my elderly uncle. Bella looked down right disgusted as their lips met.

"Is it that revolting?" I asked as I looked at her twisting her hands together.

"No, it's not that…" She hesitated. I put my hands on top of hers.

"Then what is it?" I asked as everyone started to leave the building. She didn't answer for a while.

"Let's get going to the reception." She smiled at me as she stood up from her seat. She had a distant look in her eyes as we drove to the reception hall. This reception actually looked nice. There were small lights on strings every where and the room was decorated in blue and white.

"Wow, I think this is the best wedding of his so far." Bella said as she finally snapped out of her daze. We signed the guest book and went to the bar. We ordered our drinks as we watched all of the people dance as they got ridiculously drunk. Bella picked up a shot glass and I picked up another.

"Cheers," She mumbled as she tipped the glass back and swallowed the sour drink. It burnt as it went down my throat causing me to suck in a deep breath of air.

"So, are you going to tell your uncle that you think this was a bad idea?" Bella asked after she sucked on a slice of lime.

"I'll tell him what he wants to hear; that I care about him." I said as I poured us more shots.

"This is sad; you can't even tell your own family you love them." Bella rolled her eyes at me. I'll admit, I never really told people that I loved them. I wasn't that kind of guy.

"Well, it's a guy thing," I lied.

"No, it's an Edward thing." She sighed as she looked away from me.

"Well, you are an 'I love you' slut." I said. She looked at me with astonishment in her eyes. She suddenly started to laugh.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No, you say it all the time, and to every body." I smiled at her. She scoffed at me as the waiter put a piece of chocolate cake and a piece of lemon cake in front of us.

"Oh! This looks so good." Bella exclaimed as she picked up her fork, ready to swoop in for the first bite. She dug her fork into the lemon cake. I attacked it too.

"Man, this is good, I should have gotten this." I said as I savored the moist cake.

"No, I need you to order the chocolate so that I can have some." She said as she took a bite of the chocolate.

"There's my new nephew!" My uncle's drunk bride yelled as she came up to me.

"Here we go," I mumbled. She threw her arms around me and pulled her body close.

"If you're bad, I'm going to put you on a time out." She said seductively as she hit my butt.

"Ah! Yea, you know what I'd like to sayto you?" Bella's eyes went wide knowing the rude remarks that were about to come out of my mouth. She kicked my knee.

"Ow," I grumbled as I looked back at a now smiling Bella.

"You know what Edward; I want you to come to me for anything." She grabbed my hand and put it against her chest.

"If you need…. Advice and you need to talk about girl problems… I want you to talk to me." I pulled my hand back and wiped it on my napkin.

"Yea, I might do that," I lied.

"Look at this picture," My uncle laughed as he walked up.

"The ever beautiful Bella," He said as he put his hand on her back. Bella looked uncomfortable but hid it well. His new wife was swaying in the spot where she was standing.

"Look at her! Drunk as the first night I met her." He laughed. Bella and I laughed at how stupid they both looked. I picked up my shot glass and was about to drink it when she grabbed it out of my hand and drank it.

"Look what you're doing; you are a horrible influence Edward." My uncle said as he lightly slapped my cheeks.

"Last shot babe," He laughed as he started to pull her away. She shook her head, too drunk to form any words. Bella started to laugh when they walked away.

"He does know he can just date, right?" Bella asked me.

"Uh, no, I don't think he does." Bella shook her head.

"To gold diggers," Bella said as we drank another shot. We both exhaled and looked out at the dance floor. Bella had a small smile form on her face. I couldn't help but stare at her. Her soft skin was basically glowing in the dim light.

"Edward! Bella!" Emmett laughed as he stumbled over to us with Rosalie keeping him balanced.

"Emmett," I mumbled.

"I'm so wasted right now." He was going to be sick any time now. Bella realized this and stood up.

"Don't throw up on Bella this time Emmett." I warned him.

"Sure bro," He slurred.

"I'm taking him home." Rosalie sighed as she towed him to the door.

"Bye Bells," Emmett started laughing for no apparent reason as Rosalie took him out side. That's when I saw her. The psycho who was utterly obsessed with me.

"Oh God," I looked away from the doors. "Hide me," I whispered to Bella.

"What?" She asked as her brow furrowed.

"It's my uncle's receptionist." I explained. Bella turned to look for the chubby girl.

"No! Don't look!" I warned as I turned her face back to mine.

"Why?" Bella started to smile at my anxiousness.

"She's obsessed with me. She created a web site called ''." Bella started laughing at me as I tried to hide.

"You mean the psycho Blogger?!" Bella's voice was laced with excitement.

"Yea," The girl turned away and walked into the crowed.

"Ok, dance with me!" I pleaded, looking for a way to hide from the blogger.

"Don't run away, I actually think she's kind of cute." She teased me.

"Oh, stop it Bella!"

"I'm serious," She smiled at me as I pulled her onto the dance floor. I saw the Blogger walking around looking for me.

"Ok stop," I said to Bella as I grabbed her hand and placed my other hand on her waist. I started to tell Bella how to position her self in between me and the Blogger's line of vision.

"Hide me, up, neck, neck, neck, up, back, side, side, go, over!" She walked away. I started to slowly dance with Bella.

"Her last blog was a two-page description of my face. She doesn't think that my eyes are to close together, my ears are too big, and my lips are too thin." I mumbled.

"Who said that they were?" Bella asked as she put her chin on my shoulder.

"You did! When we first met." How could she forget?

"Well, I lied," She said softly.

"What?" I asked in shock. She was a little hesitant to answer.

"I thought you were hot." She sighed.

"Really?"

"Well, you told me I looked like a dog." She retorted.

"That's because I was just trying to sleep with you." I explained calmly.

"And why haven't you since?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Well, I like having you in my life. I can't imagine what it'd be like without you here." Bella scoffed at me. I dipped her and suddenly saw the Blogger right in front of me. I was so stunned that I almost dropped Bella.

"Hi Edward! Did you see the new blog?" She asked. I pulled Bella up and pulled her close.

"No, we haven't." The Blogger's face fell.

"Who is this Edward?" She asked as if I was cheating on her.

"This? Well this is my… Girlfriend." I started to dance with Bella again.

"You never told be you were seeing someone!" She said in outrage.

"I don't know you!" I scoffed.

"We have a really open relationship." Bella said. The Blogger smiled.

"Really?" She sounded hopeful.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that… princess." I said trying to make us sound serious.

"Princess?" Her face fell when I called Bella that. Bella raised her eyebrows at me.

"I really don't want to be with anyone but you." Bella's eyebrow creased.

"I don't know if I'm ready to make that commitment yet. You know my rules." Great, bow Bella is making fun of me. I chuckled.

"We're a bit of an emotional retard." Bella smiled at the Blogger.

"Yea," The Blogger got a look of anger on her face.

"I think I need to start a new blog." She huffed and turned on her heal. She pushed people out of her way as she walked out. Bella looked at me with wide eyes.

"That is so scary!" Bella put her head back on my shoulder.

"She's psychotic on top of being…. Oh this isn't good at all." I grumbled. I kept dancing with Bella to make sure the Blogger would leave us alone. My hand was against Bella's soft skin. I got a sudden urge to start kissing her exposed skin. I had to make myself stop. Why did I start feeling like this around Bella?! I suddenly let go of Bella so that my urges would stop.

"Okay, good, she's gone. Let's go," I looked back to see a stunned Bella.

"Come on Bella. What?" I pulled her off the dance floor. She snapped out of it and joked around with me and my family the rest of the time that we were there. We left when the hot summer sun was starting to set. Bella and I talked as we went for a walk in central park. We were quiet for a little while as we took in the cool night air.

"How is work Isabella?" I asked. She sighed at the use of her full name.

"Well, remember how I asked to be put on the job of going to Europe to study the art in the home and those paintings I told you about?" She asked.

"Oh, it's all I think about." I joked.

"Stop Edward," She said seriously.

"Ok,"

"Well, I got my boss to actually let me go. So I'll be going away for a while." She told me with a smile on her face.

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"In two days." Why hadn't she told me sooner?

"Two days huh? For how long?"

"Four weeks," Great.

"That's a pretty long time Bells, but it's great for you." I smiled trying to be supportive.

"You think?" She asked as we walked onto the bridge.

"Yea, it'll be a good opportunity for you." I said as I leaned against the railing.

"I'm really excited." She smiled as she looked down at the water.

"Congratulations," I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. We stood in silence as we thought.

"That means we won't have our time together for four Sundays." I thought out loud.

"That is four Sundays." She mused.

"What am I going to do with out you?" I asked seriously.

"Oh, well, I can just imagine." She laughed. I suddenly stood up on the bridge railing.

"What are you doing Edward?!" She asked.

"I'm going to jump!" I exclaimed.

"No! Don't!" She said as she pulled on my arm.

"Four Sundays! How can I go on with out you?!" I asked as I gripped her hand.

"Can't you take something seriously?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Sure I can, I just chose not to."

"Just get down," she laughed as I hopped down.

"Lets get you home." I smiled as we walked. "Thanks for coming to the wedding."

"It was a ball. I can't wait for number seven." She joked.

"It's coming up soon. I can feel it." I smiled.

"Well, I'll be right there with you." She said as she kissed my cheek.

* * *

**A/N: So, took me long enough to write it. Hope you liked it. R&R my dears! **


	4. Could it be Love?

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait on the update. My grandpa broke his hip so us being his only family had to take care of him. Hope this chapter is good.**

_Man of Honor_

_Chapter 4:Could it be Love?_

_E POV_

"Come on Bella! You're going to miss your flight!" I complained as I waited for her to finish packing.

"Calm down Edward. Why do we always have to go by your time?" She huffed as she walked out of her bedroom with her luggage. I grabbed the bags from her and headed for the door.

"Because, I know best." I said answering her previous question. I loaded Bella's bags into the trunk as she got in the passenger seat.

"You ready?" I asked as I got in the car myself.

"All set," She sighed as she looked out the window. As we drove to the airport, my heart started to ache. It was strange feeling these emotions. I had known Bella a long time now and it felt weird knowing that I was going to have to live without her for a while. She was the glue in my life. She kept me sane and in tip-top shape. I wouldn't be where I am today without her.

I looked over at her when we were at a stop light. Her right hand was keeping her head propped up as she frowned out the window. Her left hand was fiddling with the strap of her purse. I knew she was thinking, and thinking hard. I would give anything to get in her head for just one minute. She was so complex and such a mystery.

"What?" She asked as she realized I was staring at her.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" I asked as I inched forward threw the morning traffic. She sat quietly for a few minutes, editing what she was going to say.

"I was thinking about everything. I'm going to be so lonely going over to Europe. I won't know anyone and I'll more than likely get lost."

"Don't worry so much Bells. You're a smart grown up woman. I'm sure you'll be fine." I can't say that I was telling the truth but I wasn't lying. I wasn't sure she'd be fine. What if she gets hurt and I'm not there to comfort her? What if she gets kidnapped? What if, what if, what if? I just didn't know.

"Thanks Edward," She sighed as she looked back out the window. Truth is, I wasn't comfortable with her going to Europe. I didn't care if it was business or not, I wanted to be with her to keep her safe. Bella was, after all, a danger magnet. If something was going to happen, it was most likely to happen to her.

We pulled into the airport drop off zone too soon. I grabbed her bags and we headed into the terminal. We waited for Bella's flight to get ready for take off.

"Bella?" She looked at me curiously when I paused.

"What Edward?" She asked.

"I want you to have fun but be careful. Paris and Rome and all those places over there aren't as safe as they used to be. Stuff happens all of the time. I want…"

"Edward, like you said, I'm going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen. I'm going to come home just as I left: the same old Bella." She said as she put her hands on my shoulders. Where did her sudden strength come from?

"What am I going to do without you?" I mumbled.

"You'll figure something out."

"Flight 490 to Europe boarding now." The voice came on over the intercom. I walked her to the gate and brought her into my arms.

"I'll miss you." I sighed into her hair.

"Ditto," She said against my chest. I sucked in the strawberry smell of her hair and put it to memory.

"Be safe." I whispered as she pulled away. With one last smile, she boarded the plain and then she was gone. I suddenly felt very lonely. I had no one to spend the day with. I didn't know what to do with my self. I went out to my car, sad to be alone, and started to drive to one place where I could forget all of my worries.

The piano shop I went to was a very high end business. Their pianos were the best someone could buy on the east coast. Form little on I loved the feel of the ivory keys as I stroked them with my fingers.

When I walked into the store my sister, Alice, who ran the store, threw her arms around me.

"Edward! Why do you look so gloom?" She asked as I sat on the bench at one of the pianos.

"I just dropped Bella off at the air port so she could go to Europe." I sighed as I softly pressed my fingers on some of the keys in a rhythmic pattern.

"So?" She asked.

"I have nothing to do now…" I grumbled. Did she have to be so nosey at this moment? She suddenly smiled and laughed.

"What amazing revelation did you have now Alice?" I asked.

"You've got it, and got it bad!" She said almost giddily.

"What have I got?" I asked in boredom.

"You, my dear brother, are experiencing love! You love Bella!" Why did she know everything.

"No I don't Alice," I said immediately. I said it too soon because Alice smiled in triumph.

"Ok so maybe I do, but I'm trying to take it in slowly Alice. Don't be ridiculous and blab it to everyone!" I warned.

"So I've been warned." She walked away into the back and left me to my thoughts. I continued to stroke the keys and a beautiful harmony danced in the air. How much did I really love her? Was it serious? Was it just a sudden but dissipating emotion? I didn't even really know what love was! The closest I got to telling someone I loved them was telling my mom the she was my favorite woman in the world. How could I possibly face the truth of loving Bella?

"Why does this happen to me?" I mumbled to myself. _Because you need Bella._ The annoying voice in the back of my head said. Maybe all those years ago, I was supposed to crawl into the wrong bed. Maybe I was supposed to be with Bella and have children and live happily… I laughed at my sudden line of thought. It couldn't be. I wasn't a man that was serious about relationships with girls.

I left the shop when it started to get dark outside. I went to say goodbye to Alice.

"I'm going to go Alice." I sighed.

"Alright Edward, think about it. You know you love Bella. You need to make you're move soon. Bella isn't exactly an ordinary person, someone is going to sweep her off her feet and you'll miss your chance. Let Bella know the way you feel Edward. I don't want you to lose her." Alice advised when she hugged me.

"Thanks Alice," The drive home was a blur as I thought about Bella. I needed to talk to her! Tell her as soon as possible how I felt. I took the elevator up to my apartment and grabbed my phone. I dialed her cell phone number as quick as I could. It didn't even ring before it went to voice mail. She must have her phone off. As soon as I heard her voice telling me she couldn't pick up the phone, I hung up.

"What am I doing! Bella can't possibly feel the same way about me!" Why would she want someone that whored around all of the time? She deserved better than that. She deserved someone who could love her right. But then again, who knows Bella better than I do? I'd take care of her and provide for her!

I promised myself that I would be that man no matter what. I wouldn't let Bella slip threw my fingers after all of this time. No one could take her from me. Bella was, like I said, my glue. She is the only way I survive. I needed her like a heart needs a beat.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, I know its lame how Edward can't make up his mind about Bella. I hope it wasn't too boring of a chapter. If anyone is willing to be my beta, I would really appreciate it. R&R loves!


	5. When Did This Happen!

**A/N: ****I know its taken me a very long time to update. I was in the middle of moving for a very long time, hope you'll forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters!**

_Man of Honor_

_Chapter 5: When Did This Happen?!_

_E POV_

I missed Bella's sweet face. I missed the feeling of having her around me. I missed being my stupid self with her. I missed Bella.

I had tried the past to weeks to talk to Bella. I've called and called and called. Either it was too late for her, too late for me, or one of us had poor reception. It was killing me not talking to her. Especially with this newly discovered love I have for her. It was driving me crazy not being able to tell her how I felt.

My heart felt like it would combust if I didn't express my love to her soon. Luckily, her four weeks were almost up. It was Sunday and Bella was supposed to come home on Monday. I felt extremely giddy. It was silly how I felt really; it was like I was a little boy the day before Christmas.

I was too anxious to stay at home and wait for Monday to roll around so, I made plans. I, unfortunately, didn't know what was in store for me today. I had plans to go out to the gym with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and James. I needed to get out and play some ball or something.

While I was getting my stuff ready to go to the gym, I made a decision. I decided that I wouldn't think on Bella, I wouldn't even talk about her. This was my time to clear my head and just let things go for a while. At least, that was my plan.

The guys were already at the gym when I got there, no doubt Emmett would rudely point out that I was late and be a dick about it the whole time I was around him. I was confident in my self that I wouldn't think on Bella, not one bit.

"Dude! You're late, again!" This is why Emmett annoys me.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Jasper said as he twirled the basketball on the tip of his index finger.

"Always happy to be of service." I wonder why Emmett hasn't figured out that he can be annoying… or he has and he enjoys torturing his friends and family.

"Emmett, I can honestly say, I'm sorry for Rosalie." Carlisle faked a yawn to try and hide his smile while Jasper was less subtle about his amusement.

"Let's just play ball guys." I sighed as I shoved my gym bag into my locker. As we walked out to the basketball courts, James let out an aggravated sigh.

"What?"

"Looks like Loopy Laurent is here… Like always." I looked towards the sidelines to see none other than Laurent. He was one of the weirdest people you'd ever meet. He wore gym outfits that were worn in the 80's by **gay** men only. He always felt this need to hang out, actually, pester us to no end.

"Aw, James, it's your boyfriend." Emmett said in a cutesy voice.

"Just because he likes me, doesn't mean the feeling is mutual ass hole." James tended to get a little too defensive sometimes.

"Hey, what's up my brothers?" Laurent said as he approached us.

"Just playing some ball."

"Need another?" He wiggled his eyebrows at James. James face crinkled up and his eyes widened.

"No we're good. Just sit over there." I said as I pointed to the bleachers.

"Right on my brother." He jogged off the take a seat.

"What a nightmare," Carlisle laughed.

"Alright let's play," I said as I took my stance at the top of the key.

"How's the divorced life treating you James?"

"It's pretty sweet! With out divorcing Victoria, I wouldn't have my lovely loft right now. And the sex life is great! A new girl every night. Nothing better than that, right Edward?" Oh no, he brought up single life.

"Um, sure. Check the ball," I mumbled. Emmett tucked the ball under his arm.

"Hold on, 'um, sure', that's all you have to say Mr. I-have-a-new-girl-every-night?" Emmett looked at me straight in the eyes. I could feel that I was going to bring Bella up. I knew it wasn't going to be that simple!

"It's just… Well, I think I have feelings for Bella." I sighed as grabbed the ball from Emmett.

"Feelings for Bella?! You mean you've finally realized that you're in love and you're actually going to settle down?" Jasper asked in complete disbelief.

"Don't do it Edward!" James said as he cautioned me with his hands.

"Well, who's to say she'd want me? Seriously, she'll have to wonder every night if I'm going to be whoring around with some other chick. No, she won't want me." I huffed.

"Edward, Bella has wanted you since you guys graduated collage. Haven't you ever wondered why she backed out of all her relationships when they started to get serious?" Carlisle did make a good point.

"I just don't want to get my hopes up and then tell her I love her and ruin our friendship. I mean, I like having Bella around even if I don't get her in the romantic and sexual sense." I plopped down on the bleachers.

"Man, you really do love her don't you?" Jasper studied my face.

"Let's just play guys." The game took up to greater part of the day. And for that, I was thankful. As we headed to our gym lockers, the questions started again.

"So, when does Bella get home?" Emmett asked as he changed his shirt.

"Tomorrow,"

"Are you going to meet her somewhere?"

"I don't know, we really haven't talked much. She's supposed to call me as soon as she lands." I put all of my dirty clothes in my bag and locked my locker.

"What are you going to do?" James asked.

"I'm going to tell her how I feel. Flat out,"

"Sounds like a good plan Edward." Carlisle patted me on the back.

"Yea, well, I'll see you guys later." I said as I started for my car.

"Call us with the details." James shouted.

"You guys are a bunch of girls." I slid into my car and went home. My apartment was very large and open. It suited me. Most of the living room walls were covered in CD's and movies. When you don't work, you have to find something to occupy your time. My kitchen was nice and well stocked; I never really ate at home though. My bed room was nice and cozy with a nice fire place and book shelves. My favorite part though is my patio. I was constantly outside and reading or on my lap top. It was where I went to relax.

But, when I looked at my apartment, it felt oddly empty. I really didn't want to be here alone. I didn't have anything to do tonight though. I decided to hit the sack. I wanted to be well rested when I saw Bella tomorrow anyway. I wanted to look my best and impress her. She'd probably think I was being ridiculous. As long as it was for Bella though, I didn't mind being ridiculous.

As I lay in my bed, I couldn't help but to imagine Bella in the bed next to me. I could see myself holding her soft and fragile body against mine as we drifted to sleep. These thoughts made me feel happy and relaxed. I was ready to be with Bella.

And with those last thoughts, I fell asleep and dreamt of my sweet Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That took me a long time. I don't think it was that good, the next chapter should be nice and juicy though =]. Also, Renesmee Cullen x, if you are still willing to beta for me, send me a PM. Review my dears!**


	6. Landed

**A/N: So, I haven't updated in a while, life has been a little hectic for me. But anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that involves Twilight or Maid of Honor.**

* * *

_Man of Honor_

_Chapter 6: Landed_

_Edward's POV_

"You have one new message," The answering machine said as I pressed the 'Message Playback' button. I listened anxiously as I waited for Bella's voice to ring through my apartment.

"_Hey, Edward, I'm back! God, I can't wait to see you! Listen, I don't care what you're doing tonight, cancel it. We're going to have dinner. Meet me at that new place next to the small Greek place we hated that used to be the Thai-fusion place we loved. Meet me there at 8:00. I have a lot to tell you_!" I missed her voice as soon as it was gone. I looked at my watch to see how long I had to get ready.

7:20! I only had 40 minutes! I jogged into my bedroom and threw open my closet doors. I started pulling out shirts left and right, and then I pulled out pants to go with the shirts, next came the sports coats. I started holding different button downs up to myself. I was starting to feel conceited after I held up the 5th shirt. I ended up picking the light blue button down. I thought it was nice enough. I proceeded to pull on a pair of black slacks and a black coat. Shoes were easy enough at least. By the time I was ready, I had 15 minutes to get over to the restaurant.

I hopped in the elevator and listened to the cheesy music as I slowly made my way down to the lobby. As the doors dinged open, I made a dash for the swiveling glass doors and jogged up the street to the flower stand. I grabbed a small bundle of orange Orchids and basically threw the money at the man behind the stand. I knew Bella loved Orchids, I was hoping to impress her with the fact that I remembered what she liked.

Traffic was thick so there really was no point in hailing a cab, so I briskly walked to the resturaunt. The place was packed, I could tell by the massive amounts of people wainting at the door to be seated. I pushed past the frustrated, impatient people and went to walk down the stairs to the lower level. I felt a firm hand press against my chest, preventing me from going further.

"I'm sorry sir, you have to wait to be seated." He said rather rudely.

"Look, sir," I said sarcasticly, "My party is already here, now if you don't mind, I'd like to join them now." I removed his hand from my chest and headed down the stairs. I scanned the large array of booths, tables, and bars to find my precious Bella.

And then there she was. Her beautiful chocolate hair was let loose in her abundante waves, I wanted to run my fingers through her lucious locks of hair. I felt the smile spread across my face as she turned around and saw me. Her pettite frame was covered by a knee length bule dress. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. She grinned in joy as she started for me. She made a sharp turn though and grabbed someones hand... A mans hand. The guy was HUGE! His skin was tanned and his frame was built thick with an abundance of muscles. His hair was cropped. Who was this guy?

The smile on my face fell as I took in the way his hand swallowed hers. And the way that he continued to look me over with his black eyes. But then I looked at Bella, and I was captivated. I was so captivated though that what happened next, was more than emberassing. As I stepped forward, a waiter with a tray ran into me and we both fell to the floor.

The tray and my flowers flew in the air and landed in a jumbled mess around us. I rolled away from the man as I moaned in pain. One of the waitresses ran over and helped us up. I could hear the waiters garbled cry of pain as I stood up.

"Are you okay? I think he may be hurt." I said in a rush as I looked at the frazzled waiter. I helped him stand and then I turned back to Bella.

"Hi," I said in a moment of awkwardness. She threw her arms around me and I hugged her tightly.

"Sir?" I turned toward the waitress as she put my flowers into my hand. "Here are your flowers."

"You brought flowers?" Bella asked as she giggled. I panicked.

"These aren't my flowers!" I insisted as I pushed them into the injured waiters chest. Bella stood staring at the scene.

"Lets go sit..." The large man said in a stong and deep voice. I grimmaced as I followed them back to their table and sat with them. He kept his arm placed firmly around her, as if he was marking her as his territory. What a dog! Why doesn't he just piss on her so every other man would know that she was _his_ territory like a real dog.

"So Edward, this is Jacob, Jacob this is Edward." Jacob thrust his hand across the table at me to shake. I grabbed it and gripped it tightly, trying to show that I wouldn't back down.

"You're all Bells here talks about." He said, trying to be cheerful. I threw on my well practiced fake smile. Bella watched our interaction while smiling.

"Oh really? She never mentioned you..." I smiled as his smile faultered slightly. The man may be big but true battles were won by the cunning man. I sat back in my chair with my hands folded in my lap as I looked at him wrap his arms around Bella. To be honest, I kept my hands clamped together to keep from strangleing the man.

"So how did you two meet eachother?" I asked. Jacob and Bella both chuckled at a shared amusing factor of how they met.

"Well, I was lost in Amsterdam and, quitet frankly, it was rather scary... but then, here came Jacob. He owns several vineyards over in Europe and was visiting one of the cellars, but anyway, he walked me back to my hotel and we hit it off so well that we had a terrible dinner at the hotel resturaunt and things went from there." Bellas voice was laced with emotion.

"She looked so helpless, out in the foreign land. She stood out and I couldn't help myself..." He suddenly planted a kiss on her neck. I almost gagged at the display of affection.

"And you know what the most exciting part is Edward?" Bella asked giddily as she practically bounced in her seat from the anticipation of spreading the news. What could it be now? That they bought a 12-guage shot gun to shoot my heart into millions of little pieces?

"He has asked me to marry him! And I said yes!" She practically squealed. GETTING MARRIED?! She's getting married to this schmuck?!

"He proposed? You've only known him-"

"A week and a half! But we love eachother so much Edward!" She exclaimed. Jacob stared me down with an intense glare.

"And Edward? If you were getting married, I would expect to be your Best Man... So,I want you to be my Maid of Honor!" What? Her Maid of Honor? I wasn't a girl! And I had no idea how to help with a wedding! I pushed my chair away from the table as I went to stand to make sure that I was indeed awake.

"Your Maid of Hon-" I was cut off when something ran into me and I was thrown to the floor. This time, the same waiter as before was ontop of me. I yelled out in pain and grabbed at my back. I jumped up off the floor and swayed on spot. The waiter stood and started smaking me with his towel.

"What is wrong with you man?!" He all but yelled as he continued to hit me.

"Excuse me!" Was an employee really allowed to treat a paying customer like that? His friend laughed as he pulled him away.

"Are you okay Edward?" Bella asked as she wrapped her small hands around my biceps. At any other time, her hands on me would have felt amazing, but right now, all I wanted to do was to get her to leave me alone so I could wallow in heartbreak.

"I'm fine Isabella." I said as I gently pulled my arm away.

"Why don't we leave? This seems to be such a hazardous place for you... Eddie." Jacob coughed out while laughing at my humiliation. I sighed as I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked as quick as I could out the doors. I waited by the sidewalk for a cab to drive by so I could flag it down. I didn't feel up to walking.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was quiet next to me. I looked down at my feet as she pulled my right hand out of my pocket.

"Edward? Are you okay?" She asked as she laced her dainty fingers in mine. I looked down and saw the boulder of a diamond on her ring finger and felt a pricking at the back of my eyes. Oh how I wished that ring on her finger was from me. I closed my other hand ontop of hers so that her ring wasn't visible to me.

"I'm fine," I said as I slipped on a small smile. She didn't seem satisfied with my answer but she couldn't continue the conversation due to Jacob grabbing her other hand.

"Do you want to share a cab?" Bella asked me as she squeezed my hand. I pulled my hand away from her, not wanting any connection in any form to this thief who stole my love.

"No," I said simply as I hailed a cab. I opened the door for them and they slid in. I shut the door and went to hail another taxi.

"Edward?" Bella called leaning out of the window.

"What is it Bella?" I huffed out.

"So will you be my Maid of Honor?" She asked with hope burning in her eyes.

"I don't know... Let me think about it." I sighed when she looked down in dissapointment.

"I missed you Edward." She mumbled as she slumped back into the car. I didn't get a chance to respond seeing as the driver pulled away and my own cab pulled up.

"I've missed you to my love." I mumbled as I opened the door. I told the driver my destination and we were off. I needed to think and talk to someone. Thankfully, we pulled up to the piano shop quickly, I pulled myself out the car door and into the shop. I imedately sat down at my usual piano and stroked the keys. The beautiful melody that I had invented while thinking of my love for Bella, suddenly turned dark and angry.

Who did this guy think he was? That he could just come in here and take over Bella just like that?! My heart throbed at the thought of Bella leaving me for another man. How could she just turn her back on her friends and go to some person she just met?

"Edward?" Alice asked as she sat down next to me. "Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Bella?"

"I just came from hanging out with Bella." Her name tasted sweet but overpoweringly sour at the same time.

"Well... what happened?" She asked, not being able to contain her excitement. "Did you tell her how you felt?"

"I... I couldn't Alice. She... she doesn't want me anymore. I don't think she ever did." My voice jumped an octave.

"Why?!" She asked as she placed her hand on my back.

"She met someone... and she loves him and he loves her. He took her from me Alice. She met him two weeks ago and now shes marrying him. It hurts Ali. My chest... it burns and it feels like someone is stabbing me..." I started to cry. Alice, knowing I never showed my emotions, wrapped me in her arms.

"Edward... She can't... she loves you! She's always loved you!"

"Not anymore, you should have seen her. She looked so happy and so in love with the man. And the worst part is... she wants me to be her Maid of Honor." I wiped away any sign that I had tears and stood up. I paced around the room in anger. I heard Alice squeak out a laugh.

"You find my discomfort funny?" I felt the disbelief burn to life inside of me.

"No, its just, her Maid of Honor?" She laughed straight out this time. I stood in silence as I watched her.

"It's not that funny Alice... Its embarresing and down right wrong! What do I do?" I said as I grabbed fistfulls of my hair.

"I can't tell you what exactly to do or think Edward... you have to do this for you." Alice looked up at me with encouragement writen across her face.

"You need to figure this one out. I'm going to have Jasper call you so that you can talk to him about it." Alice offered.

"Great, now your going to set me up with a shrink." Jasper was a big time therapist here in New York.

"Maybe it will help. I think you need to talk to another guy, one on one." Alice said before she walked into the back to place the call to her husband. I sighed as I sat back down. Maybe she was right. Maybe I did need to talk to another guy about it.

I said Bella was what helped me get where I was today... where would I be tomorrow with out her? Would I be able to move on with out her in my life? Would I be able to look at another brunette and not think about her? I didn't think so.

If talking to Jasper about my mushy feelings would help me come to some great understanding about my Isabella and he could help me get her back, then I would do it. I would do anything if I could just have my Bella back. Jacob was still a problem though. How would I get rid of him? Its not like I could just make him and her feelings for him disapear. I would have to charm Bella into loving me and be dashing and an outstanding gentleman. I could do this... I could do this....

Couldn't I?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know this is kinda all over the place and pretty emotional for our Lover Boy here, but there is a point to it. I'm hopping to get the next chapter out to you guys by Martin Luther Day. Don't know how well that will work but we shall see. **

**Also, I have a story, **_**Poisons in Our Path,**_** that I have discontinued. If someone would be willing to adopt it, let me know. I would hate to see it stop flat where it is. If someone would want to do it (which I hope one of you will) please let me know. And like always, I'm still on the look out for a Beta. **

**Now, go and write those reviews of what you think! I'm dying to read a review =]. **

**Jessica**


	7. Psychiatrist

**Alright you guys, seriously, two reviews? Not giving me much confidence as a writer. Didn't feel up to writing this chapter at all and due to lack of review on the last chapter, I don't know how good this chapter is even going to be. But please, if you like my story, then be a peach and review it please. **

**Now, I'm still looking for someone to adopt my other story **_**Poisons in Our Path**_**.**

**I wanted to give a special thanks to the only person who reviewed the last chapter, AbbyluvsTwilight and affarie ava mai, thank you for the review. You're the only reason this chapter is out right now. So, enough of my whinning, here is your chapter.**

_Man of Honor_

_Chapter 7: Psychiatrist_

_Edward's POV_

Jasper and I set up our 'hang out' day for that Wednesday. To say I wasn't exactly looking forward to it was a major understatement. I didn't want to get all gushy and in touch with my inner self. I already knew my inner self and we see eye to eye as it is. Or so I thought. The day of our meeting quickly approached. I hadn't spoken to Bella since she asked me to be her Maid of Honor. She called me several times, begging me to call her back. I just couldn't talk to her. Not yet anyway. I needed to think about my plan of action before I dived head first with my heart on my sleve into the battle of love. Great! Now I'm talking like a totally emotionally controlled fool.

Jasper wanted me to meet him at our favorite deli. The place was nice and cozy all though the prices ran rather high. It was well worth it. As I walked into the building, I was greeted by the warm aromas of the different breads and seasoned meats. The room was set in a soft lighting the reflected off of the earth toned green walls. Jasper waved me over from the booth that he was currently occuping. I sighed in hesitation as I slowly walked over to his table. Was I ready to talk about this? Especially with one of my best friends? That should have made it easier but for some reason, it made it more difficult for me.

Jasper had always been a great friend and a good listener. He was nothing like Emmett thankfully. Emmett had a big mouth and didn't know how to give a single bit of advice unless it was about something sexual. The same went for James. Don't get me wrong, Emmett and James were good friends to me and were there for me when I needed them, but they weren't the right people to talk to in a serious situation. Jasper was sensitive to people's feelings and was good at analyzing them. That's why he became a psychiatrist I think.

"Hey Jaz," I mumbled as we clasped hands in greeting.

"Edward, good to see you. We missed you yesterday at the gym. You just didn't show. Whats the deal man?" I huffed as I sat down and folded open my menu. Jasper followed my lead and opened his. After a few moments, he peaked over his menu at me, his eyes probing mine for answers.

"I was... busy." I said before I took a drink of the water sitting in front of me.

"Bull shit," I coughed as my drink of water slid down my air pipes.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I know you better than that Edward, you never flake on a day that we go to the gym. Now whats up?" Jasper leaned against the back rest of the seat and folded his arms across his chest. He smirked in my direction. I ran my fingers through my messy hair while I contemplated my answer.

"Well... I've just been distracted." I opted for the easy way out so I wouldn't have to elaborate. Or so I thought.

"Whats been distracting you?" He asked as our waiter walked up to take our order. I took my time telling the man what I wanted. Jasper huffed, clearly making sure I knew he was waiting. I smacked my hand against the table in frustration.

"You wanna know whats bugging me? It is the fact that Bella, My Bella, went to Europe, met some strange guy and just after two weeks is engaged to him and who knows how soon the actual wedding will be! And the worst part of it all is that she wants me to be her Maid of Honor!" People that were scattered around the room looked up from their meals in curiosity at my raised voice. Jasper's eyes were wide and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. His cheeks started to dimple as his laughter started to slip out of his tight lips.

"She asked y-you to be... her ma-maid of h-h-honor?!" He laughed, practically in hystarics. I grabbed a fist full of my hair in humiliation.

"Go ahead! Get it out of your system!" He wiped the tears out of the corners of his eyes as he started to sober up.

"Well, what did you say? You said yes right?" The waiter placed our plates in front of us and I poked at my food.

"I told her I had to think about it." Jasper looked at me with astonishment in his eyes.

"You said you had to think about it? I thought you would do anything for Bella." I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I know, I just couldn't think about it right then. I still can't think about it." That mans face flashed behind my eyelids and I groaned at the thought of Bella happy with someone else.

"The only thing you need to think about is if that dress is going to make your ass look big!" Jasper laughed through a mouth full of food.

"What do you think my color is? Peacock blue or Emerald green?" I asked sarcastically.

"Come on Edward. She can't be serious about this guy." He obviously didn't know what he was saying.

"Jasper, she looks at this guy like he shits unicorns, ok." Jasper cracked a smile at the thought.

"I don't know what to do... what would you do?"

"Honestly, you said you wanted her right?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yea...?"

"Well, we attack behind enemy lines. You being Bella's Maid of Honor is like a basic shoe in to spend a ridiculous amount of time around her. That is when you make your move on Bella. Convince her that this guy isn't right for her. Convince her that she wants you." I had to admit that Jasper's plan was quite brilliant.

"I don't know..."

"And they say you can shorten your brides maids dress and wear it again." He chuckled. Could I actually sit there and watch as Jacob, the ass crack, clouded Bella's vision of the real world? I suppose I could if in the end I got Bella to realize the she loves me and not him.

That's when the flaw came in. I've always been pretty good and swaying Bella in her decisions... but this was a very BIG decision. Would she be able to tell her hearts desires from her minds desires? And even if I could, whats to stop her from saying that I ruined her life in the future? What if she thought that I stole the best thing that she had ever had away from her? Sensing my discomfort and insecurities, Jasper began speaking again.

"Look, Bella has always listened to you. So what ever stupid excuse that you are coming up with in that fat head of yours, just forget about it. If you truly want Bella to be yours and only yours, then you are going to have to be there for her as her Maid of honor, every step of the way. You flake out on any of this though, and you lose. Bella is very emotional and sensitive. You know how much she thinks with her emotions. She is a smart girl, and I'm sure that once you've dropped enough hints. she'll pick up on your plan and run away with you." How much did Jasper think about plans like these?

"I guess you're right... call me crazy but, I think I just agreed to be a brides maid."

"Congradulations Edward, you are one step closer to that dream life or what ever you imagine your life with Bella being." Jasper clapped me on the back as I threw money on the table to pay the bill. As we were walking out of the resturaunt, something Jasper said finally registered with me.

"Did you say she'd run away with me." Jasper's face turned a bright red and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut your mouth," Jasper's souther accent crept out in his voice as he quick slung out the old slang term as he shoved me quite hard. I was mortified when I found my self with my ass stuck in a trash can. When would the humiliation end? A group of girls by the enterance saw me in all my glory and covered their mouths as they giggled at me. Jasper's laugh rumbled up his throat as he shoved his hand out to me to offer his assistance. I grabbed his hand as he hoisted me out and pulled me through the door.

"Did you absolutely have to do that?" I asked him as he patted my back.

"Sorry man, I couldn't resist. Now, why don't you go home and give Bella a call. Let me know how it goes so that I can help you formulate your plan of attack." Jasper instructed as he hailed a cab. He opened the door and was about to slide in.

"What do I say to her though?" I asked as I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Just tell her you need to talk to her. Think Carrey Grant and do it in your own swave way" Sure, I could do that.

"Thanks Jaz," I sighed. He smiled and got in the car. I started my walk home, not feeling like riding in a cab. The walk was very calming. There was a nice breeze that blew the smells of the blooming trees across my nose. I breathed in the soft smells and instantly thought of Bella. She smelt sweet like these trees did.

I finished my walk back to my place took the elevator up. When I walked into my home, I slipped off my shoes and plopped down onto the couch. I flipped on the TV, leaving it on some channel that was featuring some stuppid show about God knows what. I knew I was procrastinating in calling Bella, but in truth, I was nervous and scared. I mean, what if I was too late? What if she was over asking me and already asked someone else? She would have told me though... right? I guess there was only one way to find out... I picked up my phone and punched in Bella's phone number, knowing it by heart already. It rang three times before she answered.

"Edward?!" Her sweet voice rang out with hope and joy laced through it. It made me smile at my sweet, silly Bella. Oh, her voice was even beautiful, could she be any more perfect?

"Hey you, look, I was wondering if we could go out to dinner tomorrow, just you and me?" I asked her as my heart thudded unevenly in my chest. Oh how I couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

**Ok, next chapter, Bella and Edward dine in style. Now, I need an opinion, I personally think that I write better in Edward's point of view, but if you would like a chapter in Bella's POV let me know? **

**Please review. Who got the Carrey Grant joke in there? Let me know if you understood =]**


End file.
